Chromatography systems use a mobile phase to transfer sample from component to another and as part of the separation. In gas chromatography (GC), the sample is vaporized and carried into a chromatographic column using a carrier gas. To maintain the sample in the vapor phase, high temperatures are often used in GC systems.